


What Lies Ahead (The Other Half Remix)

by saekhwa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: There's a pattern to Iris' days.





	What Lies Ahead (The Other Half Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [everyperfectsummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer). Log in to view. 



"Good afternoon, Miss West. How may I help you today?"

Iris gently blows on her hot chocolate and pretends she's thinking about this. 

"Show me the article please."

"Of course."

Gideon vanishes. Today, the by-line is back to Iris West-Allen. 

Iris' eyes sting when she closes them. She takes a deep breath and whispers, "Thanks," and turns toward the door. Pauses. "Let me know if anything changes?"

"Of course, Miss West."

It should be easier, but it hasn't stopped her from coming back to see for herself with the long-held hope Barry will come back. He has to. He promised.


End file.
